Understanding
by That Buggy Girl
Summary: Omi is kind. Nagi doesn't understand. [PG for language]


It all happened so suddenly.

He's crying.

He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. It's because of the stupid video the stupid teacher decided to show the stupid class. Why did things have to change so much? Even if this is better, it's still not what he's used to. Why, oh why, does he need to live in this house, go to that school, to watch that stupid movie with the rest of his class?

Who has a happy family like that any way?

Suddenly, he feels arms wind themselves around him, pulling him into a close embrace. A forehead rests pressed up to his shoulder; warm breath on his neck.

He sobs harder.

The hug tightens.

"I can't…I can't remember the last time…some one h-hugged me…"

The hug intensifies. A voice whispers against his skin. "Does it matter…that it's me?"

"Iie…" He sniffles; "Iie; don't leave me alone…"

A face presses against his neck. "Sumimasen...I've been such a bastard…"

A deep breath. "It's...it's not your fault."

A blond head shakes gently. "Hush. Just let me make it up to you." The arms tighten around him, "All this time I've been treating you like an enemy...I should have been treating you like the brother I always wanted…"

A sad smile. "You ever have a nice Christmas? I never did…"

The other sits beside him on the dingy couch, arms wrapped around him once again. "They try." A gentle laugh, "But it's always weird."

He relaxes slightly. "I was always jealous of other kids."

"I...At least you were around other kids. I've always had school...But I was always too busy trying to catch up because of…you know."

"Other kids didn't want me around…Because I was different…"

"Other kids didn't notice me much…The girls knew me…"

"You still probably had it better."

"Was…?" The hug intensifies, "…Did he hurt you?" A pause, "I never really had thought about it before...We at least try to make ourselves a family of sorts…"

"Iie…As long as I did my job and was alive, that was about it. I never even got a birthday present."

Outside, it starts to snow.

"It's snowing. Tomorrow, we can go play in it." There is no school, after all. It's Christmas break. "I'll show you how to build a snow fort!" A huge grin splits that boyish face.

A slight smile. Then, quietly, "Thank you."

A sudden blush. "H-hai…" But he looks happy enough.

"And you'll get presents this year. I'll make sure of it!"

Why is he being kind? Why don't I understand?

"There'll be cookies and decorations and snow and…" He rambles on, grinning widely, too busy gushing to notice the somewhat confused expression on the brunet's face. Cerulean eyes suddenly widen, if possible, further. "Oh! Have you ever had turkey?? Like a real one?? Roasted?"

"Iie…Never."

"I'll make sure we get you some."

Silence for a moment. Then…

"We'll have the hugest snowball fight tomorrow! You and I verses the others!"

"Me and you? We don't have to be enemies?" A grin tugs the corners of his mouth.

A wicked grin. "I want you and your power covering my back. And...I'd...rather us not be enemies anymore."

He begins to feel excited.

Then he stiffens. "It shouldn't have been this way."

A blond head shakes. "No…It shouldn't have."

"But I guess…I guess it made me stronger."

A small hand covers one of his own. "Hai…" A sigh; an uneasy laugh. "At least you always knew who you were." The crooked smile fades, replaced once more by a frown, "Gomen nasai…"

"It's…It's okay. I've tried to forget about it. I want to be happy instead."

The aforementioned hand squeezes gently. "We'll help." Another hug, "You'll be so happy here!"

"I hope so."

A long silence. "Sometimes…Sometimes I dream of you." He looks down at his hands, a blush heating his cheeks. "I can't help it. I was always so jealous…"

"Wow…"

An uncomfortable air falls over the room. The blond looks concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You all love each other so much…"

A shy nod. "Hai…"

He looks sad.

"Why are you sad?" Is it his imagination, or is that voice slightly distressed?

"I don't fit into all of that." Sigh. "I never fit anywhere."

Another hug; relief is evident. "Of course you fit in here!" A brilliant smile, "I've always wanted a friend my own age…Or a brother!"

Another small smile. Maybe this will work after all…"I've never really had any friends before."

"Did none of you ever try?"

"They took care of me…And I'm grateful…But friends are people you chose. I didn't chose that."

"I can't see any of them as a family…I mean…" A slight shiver accompanies the broken statement.

Another sigh. "I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for them."

"I know....but…" Socked feet swing slightly, thumbing against the sofa, "I know a few people who would still be alive if not for them."

"And I'm sure there would be people who would still be alive were it not for you."

A slight look of upset. "The only ones we killed were people doing horrible things against humanity!"

"Gomen...I didn't mean anything bad...but they did take me in and take care of me...and save me from…" A shudder at the unpleasant memories.

Blue eyes sadden. "Hai…Let's not dwell on the past." Another hug, "That will only tear us apart."

Stop hugging me…But he settles into the embrace. "I…I'm glad you're going to be my friend."

Blond eyes widen in surprise, then soften. After a brief moment, the warmth returns. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I don't…think I ever hated you. They kind of forced hate upon me."

A giggle. "You wanna know something funny? I always kind of admired you. You're two years younger than me...and your security codes and programs were the only challenge on a computer I ever came up against."

"Really? You…Admired me?" He ponders this notion.

A nod. "Hai. Your knowledge of computers is at least equal to mine. It was fun trying to come up with something I hoped you couldn't hack."

He smiles shyly.

He yawns.

A gentle hug. "Tired already?"

A nod.

A grin. "It's still snowing. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is snow fight day!!"

A happy, albeit sleepy, nod.

Another friendly hug.

Another yawn.

"Go on to bed."

"But…" He blushes, "I'm all comfortable here."

He glances up.

Blue eyes look as if they'll overflow with emotion. "Oh…Okay then." A beaming smile.

Eventually, he falls asleep.

"Good night, Nagi-kun."

La Fin

* * *

Ah, this was inspired by a RP conversation with my friend Sara…I suppose it takes place sometime after episode 25...Nagi, poor kid, is taken in by the Weiss boys…And he doesn't understand how people can be so kind…Even though a loving family is what he's always wanted.


End file.
